Vicarious
by Colormyworld
Summary: Oneshot. Shinichi and Ran are engaged. Yukiko, Yusaku, Eri and Kogoro sit down for dinner one evening and imagine their grandchildren. Are they right, or just trying to live vicariously?


Warnings: OOCness, lack of spellcheck, future!fic, originally meant as a drabble... not something I'm incredibly proud of, but I think it's cute.  
Pairings: slight ErixKogoro, YukikoxYusaku, ShinichixRan  
Note (spoilers): I don't love the usage of vicarious in this (are they really living vicariously or just being doting grandparents?) but the fic demanded it be called thusly.

**vicarious (adj): **Felt or undergone as if one were taking part in the experience or feelings of another

Vicarious

"Well, we knew it was coming."

Eri was smiling as she took her seat across from the other couple. "Although he won't admit it."

Kogoro hiccuped. "She'sssss only two yers old, Eri. Shessss not sssupossed ta merry any bodies."

Translation: "She's only two years old, Eri. She's not supposed to marry anybody."

Adaptation: "She's too young to marry!"

Eri rolled her eyes. "They've known each other for years and they've been engaged for months. She's fine."

"She's my baby!" Kogoro sobbed into his alcohol. He had, unfortunately, arrived ten minutes before Eri had, and was already drunk--he probably had been out drinking with some buddies before he even came to the dinner.

In the fancy restaurant. With their daughter's future in-laws.

Yukiko frowned at Kogoro's statement. "S-shin-chan is going to have a wife..." She whispered, tearing up. "Ran-chan's going to be my daughter! I'm so OLD! I'll be a grandma soon! Better ready my coffin." She took a huge swig of her own cocktail.

Yusaku sweat-dropped at his wife. "We were married around the same age, Yukiko. The kids will be fine."

"I'm too young to die!" Yukiko sobbed into her drink.

"She's too young to marry!" Kogoro added, already red from his own drinks.

Eri frowned at both of them. "Stop whining and be happy for your children." She half-ordered the pair. "Think about cute little grandkids that look like you."

"A--hiccup--grandson..." Kogoro blinked, looking at the ceiling as he imagined it.

_"Grandpa, is Yoko on again today? Can we watch together?" The handsome teen with no Kudo resemblance asked. _

_"Sure!" Kogoro said. "Then we can talk about my old cases."_

_"Yeah," his grandson said with a smile, "yours are way cooler than dad's! Everyone agrees that you're the best detective ever, grandpa." _

_Kogoro's eyes lit up. "Oh, they're right...hey, have you ever been out drinking?"_

_"Sure! You've taught me how to pick up girls in bars, which bars are the best, and the cheapest places to get the best drinks!" The boy answered._

_"Thattaboy..." Kogoro beamed._

Meanwhile, Yukiko's eyes lit up at the thought of a girl.

_"Grandma, will you help me learn these lines?" The pretty blonde who looked a bit like her mother asked, handing Yukiko a script. _

_"Of course, dear!" Said a still youthful Yukiko. "What are they for?"_

_"My movie! My broadway performance isn't until next week." The girl explained._

_"Right!" Yukiko smiled._

_"Hey, kiddo, want to read mystery novels?" Yusaku asked, peaking his head into the room._

_"Oh, no! Mysteries aren't fun unless you can solve them in disguise." The girl answered sweetly._

_Yukiko hugged her. "You're perfect!"_

Eri stared into her cup, imagining it herself...

_"Grandma, law school is tough!" The clean-shaven boy said, dropping a stack of papers on the kitchen table. "Can you help me learn this...?"_

_"Hm...let's see..." An older, sophisticated Eri sat beside her grandson and looked over the papers."This concept is very simple." She explained it in less than a minute._

_"Oh, okay. I understand now. You're my favorite grandparent for a reason!" The boy added with a smile._

_A moment passed as he organized his papers._

_"Grandma...can you help me with my martial arts? Grandpa is terrible at teaching and Mom is busy with my little siblings." He finally said._

_Eri smiled at him, unable to contain her joy that her grandson was strong and smart. "Of course."_

Yusaku watched the three daydreamers, and shook his head, knowing what they were imagining. Yet he had a sneaking suspicion that they were wrong...

X

NINE YEARS LATER

Watching the eldest Kudo child read a mystery novel, Yusaku chuckled. "You're very advanced."

"Daddy taught me." The child answered, completely involved in the book. Suddenly, the Kudo stood up and ran off. "I'm gonna go ask Ai-san about this case! She always has good advice!"

"Reading. Pfffft." The other twin said, watching the eldest run off. "Ai-san's mean. S'more fun to take karate!"

The youngest Kudo watched the middle, very Mouri-like Kudo rant about the evils of literature. Kicking a soccer ball, the little boy approached his grandfather.

"Ganpa, why they different?" Indeed, the twins were very different. One was mystery obsessed with a dramatic flare and a desire to race cars (Yukiko was at fault there), while the other liked sports (and also enjoyed smacking the neighbors' kids...who did indeed deserve smacks, being Hattori and Kuroba spawn).

"Well, it's because..." Yusaku blinked. "Because each has some traits from your mommy, and some from your daddy."

"Oh, and some from Ganpa?" The boy asked, blinking back.

"From both grandpas and grandmas." Yusaku answered with a warm smile.

"Me? Me?" The boy asked, bouncing up and down.

"Well...I think you got a nice mix." Yusaku rubbed the boy's head.

He nodded in return. "Ganpa, I have a question."

"Yes?" Yusaku asked, noting the boy's excitement.

"When Ganpa Kogoro said he wanted to teach judo to Nee-chan, Mommy said somethin' 'bout 'vicarousy'. I don't get it."

"Vicarousy?" Yusaku repeated, wondering what the boy meant. "Oh, vicariously. Living vicariously." He chuckled. "Well, Grandpa Kogoro, Grandma Eri, and Grandma Yukiko know all about living vicariously! Why don't you ask one of them? And be sure to smile when you do."

As his grandson sped off, the author chuckled. Correct as usual!


End file.
